Survivor of Genocide
by Shade04
Summary: A Soul Calibur Warcraft crossover. Talim finds her village burned to ashes by Arthas' evel legion of undead. When all hope seems lost for her a wondering night elf helps her back on her feet to avenge her people.
1. Prologue: The end of All

Prologue: The End of All

**Hi and thanks for reading this. Before I start, I would like to give a very special thanks to Ashishu, Weaselbeast, and Aeirs' Savior for helping me edit write and rewrite the fic. Especially to Ashishu who has helped more than I could ever have asked. Okay, Here it goes.**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Wow! It's been a while since I looked at this prologue. I fixed a few typos and stuff, but really the prologue is not all that great. The story gets **much** better, believe me._

Talim lay dazed in a ditch trying to contemplate what had happened.

'Why?' she thought to herself as she listened to the far off noises of battle; the 'clings' and 'clangs' of blades beating against each other, the screaming deaths of the humans that failed in the fight, the horrible and menacing laughs and noises of bones being broken and creatures sucking and munching on the dead and decaying.

It had been any other day in her village when the attack began.

Hordes and hordes of strange dead looking creatures had rampaged through her peaceful town razing houses and mills while tearing people to shreds. The smell of smoke and ash had tickled her nose while the awful stench of creatures that had been decomposing for weeks, if not longer, almost made her want to wretch.

Talim cried to herself remembering the terrible sight of her family being torn to pieces and eaten by the awful creatures.

Her whole village had been destroyed and everyone but herself had been killed. She had just evaded death by stupid luck. She had found herself in the corner of an ally surrounded by three of the beasts. She wished that she could reach for her elbow blades and stand her guard against the undead creatures. _But_, she thought to herself, _that might threaten them even more and provoke them into killing me in one, swift swing of their blades._ They were closing in on her when she saw the most awful looking figure she'd seen yet.

A ghostly pale-faced man mounted on a mass of bones from a horse, obviously held together by some sort of magic. The man had long white hair, a long menacing rune covered sword which had a small rams skull on the hilt with glowing blue eyes and looked as if it was ice cold since a cold mist was emitting from it. He wore brutish black armor with metal skulls on the joints of his armor, and a cape with markings on it Talim had never seen before.

He stepped from a shadow in the ally when he spoke in a low evil voice that chilled the very marrow of Talim's bones, "Spare this one. Let her be the only survivor. Let her spread word of the legion and tell all those that she sees to fear Arthas and his Damned minions!" He boomed in his thunderous tone.

Talim tried to forget the icy green stare of those eyes boring into her. 'Arthas...that must have been him...' Talim thought as she felt her body hit the ground. She closed her eyes.

When the man had spared her she'd run for the outskirts of town

And when she was about one mile away from the burning mess she had collapsed in a ditch on the side of the road, crying and beating her chest still not believing what had happened. She lay there weeping for the loss of her parents, her village... her people.

**What did you think? Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and would appreciate it if you would point out any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pressed on by Nightmares

"**I do not own anything that has to do with Soul Caliber or Warcraft."**

**Okay, it was a short prologue but it gets better. By the way, if your trying to look up Weaselbeast that's his name on a different site. His FanFic user name is Demonic Weasel.**

CHAPTER 1: Pressed on by Nightmares

Kera Stardragon was having that dream again. The same one she had been for the past month or two. She'd been having nightmares that were getting worse and worse but she wasn't having any normal nightmare. She had experienced the horror in person but relived it over and over again in her mind. Kera remembered the screams and burning flesh as the memories that twitched every now and then into nightmares of looking desperately for a way to help her friends flashed in her head:

_Kera was on a battlefield with her night elf sisters. They had come prepared to make a last stand against the undead legions, which plagued their once beautiful homeland. They were unequipped and hopelessly out numbered._

_Finally, she saw the battle ending as the last of her sister warriors started to fall to the undead when she saw him… Arthas. He laughed as the remaining night elves struggled to stay alive. Kera felt a burning anger in her chest as she watched him. An undead ghoul leapt at her as she pulled out her Elven blade and decapitated it. She then charged at Arthas screaming a battle cry of curses and Elven words. Arthas turned to parry her blow, but he feigned raising his sword as he lashed out his other arm and caught Kera by the throat and squeezed. She squirmed as he brought her face close to his and smiled a menacingly twisted grin. _

"_Such a pretty little thing," he said taking Kera off guard as he brought his tongue out licking her cheek, Kera grimaced "Such a waste, ah but it can't be helped; for I crave not for your body, but for your blood drenching my hand and your soul feeding my hunger." He smirked as he brought his cursed sword high above his head, aiming its edge directly above her forehead. "Your soul shall always be mine now through Frostmourne!" he cackled referring to his sword. Grinning, he forcefully brought it down over Kera._

Kera gasped as she awoke from her horrid nightmare in her forest camp. She sat up, blinked a few times trying to take in where she truly was as she tried to regain her breath and wiped the cold sweat from her face and neck as she flicked her long, wavy deep-aqua hair over her shoulder as it sparkled in the moonlight. Glancing around she looked at her small camp. Some blankets, her pack, bow and arrows, sword, and her owl, which was perched on a low branch in a nearby tree.

She gazed at it for a few seconds then clicked her tongue, waking it. "Come here Moongaze." She cooed as the bird flew over to perch on her arm.

Kera stroked the scar on her shoulder with her free hand thinking about her nightmare, her past. Arthas had hit her with the sword but it hadn't killed her. She remembered Frostmourne breaking through her armor and tearing the skin on her shoulder open. Just as she thought her life was over blue sparks emanated from her shoulder. She just saw Arthas gasp in pain and surprise as he looked at his sword trying to eat Kera's soul but instead it had somehow been rejected by some unexplainable reason.

It had broken the skin and cut into some tendons but its normal soul devouring effect had been reversed somehow. Arthas cursed as he tried to pull Frostmourne out of Kera but he had pulled out the cursed blade to hastily and he yelped in surprise as it came up and slashed him across the face.

Arthas let out roar of pain and agony as his body slowly dematerialized into a dark mist and ash. Of course, he wasn't gone for good, his other minions would soon revive him, but the undead that he had controlled at the moment stopped attacking and looked around dumbly. Without their master they no longer had a controller to obey, so thus they had no mind.

The few remaining night elves easily cut down the immobile ranks of the undead. After that Kera could remember nothing more of the battle. The next time she saw light was when she awoke in a comfortable Night elven bed with her arm bandaged up and commanding officer standing over her asking if she felt okay:

"_My shoulder's a little sore, but it's nothing time can't heal." Kera replied as she sat herself up on her elbows and massaged her collarbone with her hand and rolled her neck. "How are we warrior-wise?" Kera asked her commanding officer as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. _

"_We have more now than when we had left from the battle with Arthas, thanks to the few Ancients, Moon Wells and Wisps we had left." Her commanding officer explained simply as she stood up from her chair next to the bed and straightened out her long garments that were still covered by her own armor. "But you shouldn't be concerned about that now, you need your rest; you are one of my best protectors." Her officer complemented as she smiled. _

_Kera laid herself back down upon the bed. "I'll get Arthas for this." She proclaimed in a low voice but in a harsh tone, trying to calm herself using the perfumes of the small but homey room used to sooth the aches of wounded warriors. _

"_Don't worry yourself too much about him. I'm surprised that he fell so easily. I didn't see what happened between you and him, only that he had his hand on your throat and cried out when the sword hit him." Her officer explained as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_His temporary death isn't important, what's important is making sure that he stays dead and that the Scourge will never rise again." Kera spoke as she slowly closed her eyes to let her strength come back to her slowly. _

"Ow!" With a hard peck at her shoulder, Moongaze brought Kera's attention back to the time at hand. She switched her attention to her owl which held begging eyes. "Oh, here you go." she spoke softly as she gave Moongaze some raw mouse meat.

The owl hooted and flapped its beautifully colored wings happily and flew back over to her branch to eat her meal as she kept the meat pinched in her beak. It suddenly looked up in surprise and screeched as it flapped its wings like mad. "What's wrong?" Kera asked the owl knowing that such behavior by her friend could only mean trouble.

The owl suddenly took wing heading east. Kera took off after it wondering what new part of her adventure could possibly take place now.


	3. Chapter 2: A Destined Meeting

CHAPTER 2: A Destined Meeting

Talim woke up to the sound of uneven, pounding steps and horrid grunts making its way toward her. She winced as she tried to move her sore, stiff muscles after staying in the same position for the entire night and tried to focus her sleepy eyes. She cautiously poked her head out of the ditch and tried to concentrate on her intruding gargantuan figure as it lumbered toward her. She recognized it at last from the battle and immediately ducked back down into the ditch, but could not lower herself as far as she would have wished.

The abomination was a grotesque sight to see as it was a giant creature stitched together from various body parts. As if this condition wasn't horrible enough to look upon, this particular one had a jaggedly gaping and gory hole in its bulging stomach. It suddenly stopped in its tracks and sniffed the air curiously as it had caught a strange, sweet scent that disturbed his nostrils and turned toward her direction with furrowed eyebrows as he searched for her. The abomination had two weapons: a giant meat cleaver and a crudely forged but very sharp-edged sickle that he swung at his side in his eagerness to use it in cleaving living flesh.

Talim's eyes darted as it wondered how it even got to where it stood in the first place without a leader to guide it. It had to have escaped Arthas' control somehow because no single undead would be more than a few miles from its controller unless it were being used as a scout, which was unlikely due to the creatures massive bulk.

It was coming toward the ditch with its meat cleaver well gripped in his heavy caliber fist. It found the stench to be strongest here and let a dark smirk cross its lips as it spoke in its uneven voice with what little knowledge of speaking it knew. "Come out, come out little one. I won't hurt you." It chuckled darkly at its lie as it used it as a means of luring her out.

Talim could only roll her eyes at its lie, but the knowledge of it being so close made her heart pound in fear. She shut her eyes tight, brought forth her courage from within herself then shot her eyes back open again as she looked to a corner of the wall with bravery in her brown eyes. She reached for her elbow blades hung at her hips and sprung from the ditch, surprising the brainless aberration from her suddenness. She lunged forward and with miraculous agility sunk one of her blades into the creature's side as she brought the other across its enormous chest.

The creature howled as the rubbery skin burst open and Talim backed away as her eyes landed upon the wounds she had created in horror. She felt as though she would vomit any second as she watched him continue to stand although trying to regain some of its balance from its wavering weight. Its unevenly dilated pupils snapped to her own in hatred and aggression.

_How can it still live?_ She wondered confusedly to herself, but then remembered that as part of the undead could never have a beating heart so cannot die from mortal wounds.

Without warning, it slammed a hand hard into her side, making her fly into the air from the power of his strike and ultimately bashed into a nearby tree. Talim gasped as the air was knocked out of her and she fell to the ground hard while clutching her side. Before she knew it, the creature was looming over her with his eager sickle raised above its head and grinning face despite the blood trickling down his abdomen from the wounds it had received from her blades. It chuckled at her struggling form and eyes expressing pain while he prepared to cut her right in half with his crooked sickle.

_This can't be it…_ She thought to herself but at the same time made peace with her gods of the winds and prayed they would take pity on her.

The abomination tightened the muscles in its arm that held the sickle as he was about to bring its sickle down on Talim. However, something suddenly with wings scrapped and clawed the back of the beast's head, making it stubble forward missing her.

At just that moment Talim saw a beautifully colored owl fly over the monster's head and screech loudly in its assault. The abomination tried to swat the bird away but it was too quick and flew away for a few seconds to avoid the creature's fist then persistently attacked it again. The colossal brute was about to have a lot more to worry about very soon. It tried to ignore the bird and turned its attention back to Talim, not being distracted from its prey for long.

The abomination suddenly let out a blood-curtailing howl as it found a long burning shaft in its back. The creature ran in desperation as the flame spread through across his body, Talim dared not look to its burning body as its form without any wounds was gruesome enough to look at. She only found that its shrilling voice became more and more panic-stricken but then suddenly stopped as it was incinerated in a matter of minutes and turned to nothing but a mound of ashes.

Talim looked up to view her savior as she heard their footsteps coming towards her. She saw a beautiful tall night elf, holding a long elven carved bow, her deep aqua hair sparkled as a morning breeze tossed it about in a graceful gentleness. Talim groaned from the pain that stayed within her side and slowly stood up with her hand still gripping her side as the elf walked toward her in an almost cautious manner but had a soft expression on her beautiful complexion.

"Are you alright, stranger?" The elf asked as she cocked her head slightly to one side and let her eyes scan over the young girl for any other injuries.

Was she all right? Of course not! Her village had been reduces to mere ashes, her family was mercilessly slaughtered before her eyes and she had almost been made into lunch by the horrible creature that had attacked her only about a minute ago. Despite her slightly dry throat and the terrible truth of her thoughts' reflections all she was willing to let out was a raspy-voiced "Y-yes I'm alright…"

"Good, you may want to retrieve your weapons." The elf suggested simply as she gestured to the mound of ashes, knowing that they were still hidden within it.

"Oh… yes, right." Talim stammered slightly since she had just remembered her weapons as well and she quickly went to retrieve her elbow blades from the ashes of the repulsive creature. When she turned around the elven lady was unstringing her bow and the owl had come back over to perch on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Talim asked the elf as she leaned towards her while holding her hands together behind her back as if to emphasize her curiosity.

"My name?" the elf paused as if thinking whether or not she would answer. Finally she spoke up, "I am called Kera Stardragon."

"Well, thank you for saving me but aren't you a, um…?" Talim felt her words get locked within her throat as if they didn't want to come out.

"An elf?" Kera finished for her with a raised eyebrow and a faint smile as if she saw this coming; a human asking about her race or why she may look so different from humans.

"Er, yes… I mean, I didn't think your kind came into this region." Talim said feeling quite awkward and confused for many different reasons: why had this elf chosen to come here? To a place that normally meant so little to Kera's race? And why had she saved her?

"Normally we don't, but I'm on a quest." Kera stated simply as she looked down at her bow as if she didn't want to look Talim in the eye as she spoke. However, she seemed to have a tired look in her eyes.

"A quest?" Talim inquired, "What kind of quest?" She leaned forward slightly as she asked with curiosity.

Kera sighed with an expression of reluctance on her face as she lowered her head slightly. "It seems like it has been a very long time since I last had time for a civilized conversation. I suppose it would do me good to tell someone. But it's a long tale. We should move somewhere else in case more undead come along." Kera replied almost as if in defeat but had at least a hint of pleasantness in her tone. The elf with moon-lit eyes strode towards a patch of shady grass underneath thick trees while Talim followed suit and felt herself become filled with curiosity as if she was still in her youth and eager to hear her tale.


	4. Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

**This is a bit of a short chapter but it seemed necessary**

**Do not own WCIII or SC Characters**

Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

Northrend. Here was a frozen wasteland in which wind cut to the bone no matter what was worn. The water would freeze around ships and their crews. The land was rugged and impassible. It was a climate that had made Arthas and his Legion untouchable.

It was midnight at the Arthas' capital in the wasteland and the darkness was so strong one would think someone had found a way to extinguish the sun. The only light was an eerie green glow, which came from a great mass of buildings in a frozen dead looking clearing. At the center of this mass was a colossal Citadel of black, in which the Lich King's hero rested. Cries of tortured spirits arose from inside its shaded barriers.

This was no normal citadel. It was home to the Lich King's hero, Arthas. The citadel itself was an architectural wonder but was a terrifying sight to behold. It was said that, when it was first built, canals were hollowed out through the building's wall which blood now flowed through like the veins of a man.

_How? How is it possible that a woman with no extraordinary power beat the Lich King's chosen one! _

Arthas had regained his thoughts and was now in that strange state between the other world and consciousness.

_What am I to do? Should I seek her out? Such a powerful soul should belong to me… to Frostmourn and the Lich King…_

He had feeling now, a tingling in his fingers, a pricking on his face, and finally a sensation running through his body.

Some rebel fighters had ambushed his group the other day and a particularly adept warrior had managed to slay him. _A foolish action_, Arthas thought, as he had made sure the man's body was now being utilized in his vast army of undead. Anyone that had managed to kill him was given a most excruciatingly painful death and was not let to rest after words. All but one, that was. And this one had managed to survive…

_Ah, the ritual is almost done, and about time._

He was not in a good mood. Besides dying he had yet to hear the outcome of the rebel battle, a mysterious night elf woman to worry about, and the other half of the world to corrupt.

"Ergh…" Arthas could see now. He was lying on an altar in a dark room. The necromancers that had worked to revive him now bowed their heads.

One approached him and spoke, "My lord, I apologize for this hasted awakening but Kel' Thuzad requests an audience."

Kel' Thuzad, Arthas' Lich and the closest thing he had to a friend.

"Send him in."

"Immediately, my Lord"

Moments later the Lich, Kel' Thuzad, came through the chamber door, approaching Arthas.

If one were to come across The Lich, in the middle of the day in an open area, this person would undoubtedly run screaming from the vicinity while wildly flailing there arms in what would appear to be a rather comical motion; but if one were to come across the ghostly figure at night in a narrow ally, it would not be unlikely that this person would drop dead with fright at the mere sight of him. He resembled a floating skeleton through which a bizarre, sapphire smoke emitted. He was clad in long black fabric. His eyes resembled icy stones, which glowed with an unmistakable intelligence.

"Kel, my friend. What news of the battle front."

"Lord Arthas, the battle against the human scum was easily won and has greatly bolstered our numbers. However, there is a problem on the main war front…" the Lich replied in an icy, deep yet smooth voice.

Arthas was patient, not something that was common in him.

"Go on, Kel."

"Well, my lord, the Night Elf women have proved much more of a problem than I foresaw." the Lich paused waiting for Arthas' reaction. When there was none he continued, "There resistance was much stronger than anticipated."

"I see…" Arthas was using every inch of his self-restraint to prevent himself from smashing the closest object in the room, in this case an unwary necromancer.

"And what of the Night Elf women? This Kera Stardragon!" Arthas practically spat the name.

"As you very well know, sire, we might have taken the Night Elf front by now had she not been there." Kel replied coolly.

Arthas asked through clenched teeth, "Has anything else been found out about her?"

"Actually my Lord, I believe she has left her people." Kel stated to Arthas' surprise.

"Left? But… why?" Arthas asked. He could reach no reason as to why she would have left her people in such a great time of need.

"Ah, you see sire," Kel said getting right to the point, "she has vowed to hunt and kill _you_, and she says she will not stop until "the earth is cleansed of your worthless hide and your corrupted legions back in the hell from which they spawned" as she put it… sire."

The Lich shifted uncomfortably, a rare feature for him. Arthas' mouth curled into a sickening smile. He was trying very hard to restrain from laughing.

"This is most convenient Kel. Without her to guide those annoying wenches the Elves will be an effortless victory." Arthas was already savoring his victory over the Elvin front as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Walk with me Kel." Arthas instructed.

Kel obeyed and floated along right behind Arthas.

"My Lord, although I understand your excitement, I want you to be wary in the possibility that this Kera Stardragon has indeed found a way to bypass the Lich King's protection. We don't know anymore of her quest and I think it wise if we approach the situation with prudence." Kel stated in a cautious way.

Arthas could tell he had thought his argument out ahead of time, but was not annoyed that he had done so.

"Worry not Kel. I myself have not yet found a weakness in the Lich King's protection. I doubt this Elf woman has. And if she has, I can assure you that we are more than safe from her wherever we may have to travel."

Kel' Thuzad said nothing but nodded his head.

_So,_ Kel had thought, _Arthas has yet again chosen to invade the Night Elf's territory with his sheer numbers. I wish he would not discard my advice so idly, but then again perhaps it is I who am being foolish. I'm sure it's just paranoia, but something tells me… no I shall remove the thought from my mind._

Arthas and Kel made their way down the corridors of the Citadel in silence with thoughts of war in their minds. And in the canals… the blood flowed.

Author's note:_ I am SO sorry for not getting this done sooner. I've been to busy with school, ever since it started, to post any more of my story and I'm determine to keep a B or A average this year. I'll try to put in more regular installments. I mean what's it been? A year? Again sorry for the wait._


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

_(Don't own SC characters or Warcraft characters)._

**Chapter 4: Friends**

The wind rustled the trees in the surrounding forest as Kera spoke. Talim listened to her voice silently, thankful for the chance to think of something other than the horror that had befallen her in the past day and half. She rested her head on her fist as Kera's tale unfolded.

_She has such a pretty voice, even when she's sad. _Talim thought to herself. _Are all night elves like this?_

"So I informed my commanding officer of my desire to exterminate the Lich King's, so called, hero." There was malice in her voice as Kera spoke, but only enough to make her point.

Talim nodded to show she was listening.

"My commander was horrified at the very idea. I insisted but she replied to me, Kera, we need you here. In Ashenvale. If he were to attack again I would be the only one here to help command our sisters in battle, since our priestess is currently away."

"But you went anyway?" Talim asked, "What did your commander say?"

"She was... disappointed..."

Talim could see a look in the night elves' eyes that seemed like utter gloominess. Talim hesitantly decided to inquire farther as to the nature of Kera's commander's actions as she asked, "Well, what did she do?"

The night elf looked up, her gaze slightly teary. "I would rather not say if it's all the same to you Talim..."

"Oh! I... I'm sorry Kera, I didn't mean to pry."

Kera stood, clearing her features. "No, it's all right. Perhaps we are one in the same with our experiences. The undead have ravished both of our people. The only things I have left are my remaining sisters and vengeance."

Talim looked over to the distant remains of her once peaceful wind village; smoke still rising from its remains. Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Ah, Talim..." Kera slowly walked over to Talim and put a hand her back. She hadn't intended to make the girl cry and was feeling slightly guilty. _Oh these humans_, Kera thought to herself, _all so fragile and weak. It is no wonder the scourge is winning this war, but... the poor girl. What will she do?_

Talim wiped her eyes and looked at the night elf standing over her. _She's so strong and her people are dying because of the scourge. What chance does someone like me have in standing up to the undead... to Arthas..._ Talim's gaze lingered on the elves' eyes as she stood.

"Thank you, I'm better now." Talim avowed. Kera smiled at her.

"I suppose I should be on my way." Kera said, "I solemnly wish we could have met under more cheerful circumstances."

"You mean... you're leaving?"

The hurt in the young girls voice surprised Kera. What was she supposed to do? The human seemed nice enough, but she certainly didn't want the girl slowing her down on her journey.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't stay around here for long. Just because Arthas left it doesn't mean the Legion is gone. You seem to have found that out the hard way." Kera stated as she waved a hand in the direction of ash that had been the abomination.

Talim looked desperate. _If she leaves, _Talim thought,_ I'll have no idea what to do... I've never even been out of the village._ For the first time in her life, Talim realized just how sheltered she had been of the outside world.

"Kera..." Talim paused biting her lip.

"Hm?" Kera thought she already knew what was coming, and was unsure just how she would respond to it.

Before she could stop herself, Talim blurted out the words, "Take me with you, please! I promise I won't slow you down; I'll even help defeat Arthas if that's what you want! Please Kera! I can't stay here... I have nothing..." All but the last statement had been said in a single breath. Talim was breathing heavily and trying to hold back more tears. Kera looked quite taken aback.

_I can't. No, absolutely not. _Kera thought to herself. "Talim, I'm sorry but... I can't. You'll have to find your own way." The words came out mechanically. Kera hadn't wanted to say them, but what choice did she have?

Talim looked at the ground, dejected. "Kera... please..."

_Never trust an outsider they tell us..._ Kera thought. _Why is this so hard to do?_

The night elf simply turned her back. "Moongaze come!" Kera commanded. The owl flapped its wings indignantly. "Moongaze!" The owl glided off its branch and went to land on Talim's shoulder. Kera and Talim both looked surprised.

Talim managed to smile and say, "Kera... I promise you wouldn't regret bringing me with you. I'll work hard to help you I swear."

Kera sighed looking from her owl to Talim's eyes. She paused a long time before drawling a deep breath and saying, "Very well. It would seem my own partner has gone against me." Kera said, glaring at her owl, "but don't think I mean to baby-sit you. This is serious business and I..." Kera never finished her sentence as Talim threw her arms around her in an embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you Kera! Thank you so much!" Talim said laughing. "You're a good friend." She finished smiling.

Kera managed to smile back, "Yes... friend... Now, Talim?"

"Hm?"

"Could you get off me?"

Moongaze cooed in a way that sounded almost as if she were laughing.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, it has been a while and after I said I would update more often. Tsh! Oh well, I'm not gonna lie. I probably won't be able to update fics very regularly (mostly thanks to school) and my writing skills are probably a little rusty. I know this wasn't exactly the largest of chapters (only about 910 words) but I'll try and make them a bit lengthier in the future. To tell the truth, I don't really know what inspired me to finish this chapter. Oh well, keep it ninja everybody.


	6. Chapter 5: Magefire

_(Do not own SC characters or Warcraft characters)_

**Chapter 5: Magefire**

_Damn these woods_. The blood elf thought to himself as his cloak snagged on yet another thorn bush. The elf had been being pursued for a good six-teen hours now and he was beginning to tire. He had in his possession a rather valuable artifact that he now found was harder to get away with stealing than he had previously thought it would be.

_Heh. The damned do not tire after all I see._ The undead that pursued him had been slower at first but unlike ones of living flesh and bone, they did not tire. The blood elf could here them even now close behind him, despite his inhuman speed.

_Hm. Persistent aren't they?_ He thought to himself. _Perhaps I should make a stand._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kera and Talim had been making good time through the woods, making idle chatter as they went. Talim speaking of her town and of her people when all had been perfect and peaceful, and Kera listening intently as she smiled at the picture it painted in her mind.

_She's still so innocent. Sometimes I wish I could have that._ Kera thought to herself. "You've been very lucky Talim. Being avoided by the war for so long, and surviving it when it did come."

Talim looked down as she walked, "I don't feel very lucky." She stated as they walked on. "Everything I've ever known was destroyed a couple of days ago, Kera. Even my family. I want to cry for them, but I still can't believe it happened."

Kera stopped for a moment to look at young girl pityingly. "Talim," she said in a soothing sort of way, "You are very lucky. Life is a blessing, and nobody survives the scourge. It was no mere coincidence that you were the one to survive that disaster. Talim, you are the survivor of genocide, and where that might not be to comforting a thought, I think destiny has played a very key role your meeting me."

Moongaze cooed in agreement as she sat on Kera's shoulder.

Smiling ever so slightly now, Talim raised her head. "Thanks Kera. Perhaps you're right."

"Ha, of course I am." The night elf joked and they both laughed.

A few moments later Talim hesitantly slowed her pace.

"What's wrong Talim?" Kera asked.

Talim had just now realized how extraordinarily hungry she was, and upon further thought she realized she hadn't had but water for the past two days.

"Erm... Kera, do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about your supplies issue, Talim. I'm sorry." Unlacing her pack, Kera brought out a roll of bread and some water.

"Here, eat this," she said, "We'll find a village we can drop by to get you some traveling equipment."

Hungrily, Talim wolfed down the meal, trying to satisfy the craving in her stomach. She hadn't been carrying anything but her elbow blades and the traditional two-piece outfit of her village.

"Come on. I know of a human town nearby where you can get supplies." Kera stated, "I... I won't be going in with you though. I make a habit of avoiding most human towns."

"But I don't have any money." Talim said worriedly.

"Don't bother with that. I have plenty, and you won't have to repay me either." Kera reassured her. "Come now, it's a slight detour."

"Right. I'm coming." Talim called after the night elf, whom had already begun to walk again at a brisk pace.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It had happened. The blood elf was face to face with an undead tracker, its gross features quite distinguishable in the daylight.

"**Give us the orb, elfling.**" It hissed venomously.

"Hm, so when I do you'll give me a nice quick death I suppose, huh? Well, sorry ghoul, but no deal." the elf said in a tone of voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

With a snap of the elf's fingers, the undead minion found itself in a suspended state. Its body had turned a transparent shade of green and it seemed he was unable to move quickly.

Smiling with his handiwork, the blood elf dashed away into another thicket, that he knew led to a road, which in turn would lead him to his destination. No sooner had he caught first sight of it, than an arrow zipped by his long blond hair, narrowly missing his head. The arrow drove itself into the trunk of a sapling as he spun around with lightning quick reflexes.

_Oh, this is not good._ The elf worried to himself, as he saw that had been confronted by no less than seven animated skeletons. Two of them carried swords and shields and the other five had quivers slung across their backs with arched longbows in there hands. The skeletons chattered unintelligently to themselves. To the elf's dismay a gargantuan, hulking, dead creature lumbered through the woods behind skeletons, smashing a tree out of its way as if it were paper.

Then he heard the voice, "Come now elf." A man with a long white beard and pure yellow eyes with no pupils, clad in black robes waltzed out of the cover of the trees. "It is over. Give back the Lich Kings treasure now and we may even consider burying your body. Or we could just take it from you and cast your soul into slavery for the Lich King." The old man smiled evilly.

The elf noted the black book and cane the old man was carrying. _A necromancer of the scourge. He must be the one controlling the boneheads..._ The elf thought to himself.

"Ha-ha, sorry old man, but you'll find me more than a match."

The necromancer smiled, "We shall see." He chuckled.

The blood elf waved his arm in complicated pattern and muttered something under his breath. A pattern of runes appeared under the necromancer, and for a moment he looked surprised. Then, without warning, a brilliant column of flames leapt up from the runes and engulfed the old man. The elf smiled to himself and looked at the skeletons in anticipation, waiting for them to fall apart. However, he frowned when nothing happened and looked back to where he had cast the magic. The smoke was clearing and there was the necromancer, enveloped in a green aura, he was still smiling.

"You're mage fire is a worthy effort." The necromancer stated idly. The elf gaped at the old man in disbelief as the necromancer continued to talk, "I believe it's my turn now."

The old man motioned to his undead minions, who loosed arrows at the elf mage. He swiftly dodged out of the way, even as one of the arrows ripped his black and red cloak. He dashed forward, pulling an elven knife from under his tunic. He sliced at one of the skeletons now charging at him with shield and sword in the hopes of separating its head from its body, but the damned creature brought up its shield in time to block the attack. Its partner then swung it blade around in a deadly arc from behind the elf. He turned just in time to block the sword with a gauntleted wrist. Gritting his teeth from the impact of the blow, the blood elf ducked underneath the skeleton, grabbing it by the leg and throwing it into the other. In a stroke of luck, the elf realized he had impaled the opposing skeletons sword into the others skull.

He had little time to relish his victory, though, as another volley of arrows soared as him. This time he was not so lucky, as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth he managed to smile cockily, "That wasn't very nice of you." He waved his free arm in the same motion he had earlier, but this time directed at the skeleton archers. To slow to move the undead burst into a brilliant column of flame and ash.

_Psh, just the old man now,_ the elf thought to himself. Turning he saw the old man smiling still. _What's he so happy about?_ Was the elf's thought before he felt the suffocating grip around his waste and arms.

"Argh!" he yelled, kicking his legs wildly. How had he forgotten about the hulking behemoth that had crashed through the woods?

"And now little elfling, I'll be taking that orb back." The necromancer cackled evilly.

"N-no, I wasn't... argh! Strong enough..." the elf stuttered to himself.

_So this is how it ends._ He thought. _Me starring into this old guys ugly, laughing mug._

The necromancer's maniacal laughter was stopped suddenly as he gasped. Looking down at his chest, he saw the arrow protruding from his heart. "Oh...heh...heh... ...heh." was all the response the necromancer could manage before he dropped dead.

The abomination that was holding the elf mage dropped its hand dumbly to its side, loosening its grip just enough so that the elf could breathe, but not escape the giant hand.

"Ugh, hey stupid! Down here! Let me go!" the elf yelled at the brain dead creature, but to no avail. He heard a rustling in the bushes and turned his head in an awkward manner so that he could see the new arrivals. A tall, purple skinned elven woman with aqua blue hair and a young teenage human in an intricate outfit emerged from the woods. The night elf saw was carrying a heaving looking longbow in her hand and had an owl perched on her shoulder.

Unbelieving of his good fortune, the elf called out to the pair, "I say dear ladies, would mind lending poor man some help?"

The tall night elf replied, "I believe I just did help you." motioning in the direction of the dead necromancer. She smiled playfully.

"Hmph. If it were you in this stupid creatures grip, milady, I dare say I wouldn't have hesitated to get you out. So, perhaps you could be so kind as to return the favor?" the elf said in a much calmer tone than he felt.

"Oh Kera, please help him," the other young lady looked worried, "I think he's injured..."

"Ah yes, so I am." The blood elf smiled before remembering the arrow that had stuck in his shoulder."

"Hmph, very well," Kera said, "Elf, can you move swiftly?"

"I could if this behemoth weren't crushing me." he replied in his sarcastic tone.

"Then get ready." Kera lit one of her arrows on fire.

_Oh boy,_ the elf thought to himself.

Loosing the arrow, it buried itself in the chest of the abomination, which in turn burst into flames. The creature let out a roar as it was disintegrated. With the creatures grip loosened, the elf managed to kick against the creature's side, swinging himself down and landing in a neat back flip. In moments, the hideous giant was reduced to ash.

"Very fancy elf," Kera said as she drew another arrow and notched it to the bow, "but your not impressing anyone." Kera raised the bow and aimed at the elf.

"Whoa-ho lady! Wait just a second, you didn't just save me so you could kill me now did you?" the elf said with a nervous laugh. He clutched at the arrow in his shoulder, and knew he was at this woman's mercy.

"Wh-what's wrong Kera?" Talim stuttered, surprised at her friend's reaction.

"He's a blood. They sided with the traitor Illiden. Don't trust him." Kera responded.

"Now wait just a minute madam. Just because I'm a blood elf, it doesn't mean that I'm sided with the traitor! After all, I'm not trying to suicidaly assault Northrend right now where Illiden is, am I?" the elf protested.

It was true that Illiden and his entire army had gone up to Northrend in a futile attempt to assault the scourge's heart of operations. Kera lowered her bow slightly. "What is it that they call you elf?" She asked.

"It is polite to give ones name before asking for another's." the elf stated insolently.

"Your in no state to argue elf." Kera shot back.

"Please," Talim interjected, "Let's just tell him. My name is Talim, and this is my friend Kera. Kera Stardragon."

"Hah! The day a human has better manners than an elf. I didn't think I'd live to see the day." the elf joked.

Kera glared venomously at him, "Well? What's yours then?"

The elf gave her a wide smile and said, "Aldos, Aldos Magefire some call me."

"Aldos," Talim said, "come over here, let me treat your wound."

"What?!" Kera starred, "Talim, we don't have time for this!"

"Please Kera? He's in bad shape." Talim spoke the truth. Aldos' cloak of light but sturdy elven cloth was shredded in several places, the steel gauntlet he wore was broken in one place along with his wrist being bruised, and the wound from the arrow in his shoulder was bleeding freely now.

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry." Kera said annoyed.

"Ah, thank you my sweet little angel." Aldos said to Talim as he flashed a perfect smile at her.

"Uh... um... your welcome..." Talim stuttered as she dressed the wound.

_Ugh... She's already slowing me down,_ Kera thought as she sat on a log and watched Talim heal the strange elf. Aldos was laughing and making sweet talk to Talim even as she worked around the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Moongaze flew over and landed on Kera's shoulder.

"He is a strange one, isn't he?" Kera asked of her owl. Moongaze bobbed her head up and down, as if agreeing. _He's probably a pervert, more interested in that thing between your legs than your healing arts Talim._ Kera thought bitterly to herself.

"Remind me not to save any more people, okay?" She said looking at Moongaze, but perhaps she had needed to say more to herself than anyone.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Wow! That was quicker than I expected! And how's that for length, huh? There's probably going to be a few typos in here, because I was doing this quickly. If you spot any, let me know so I can edit. Please R&R. I don't know why, but I can't stop writing all of sudden! Okay, keep it ninja everyone.


	7. Chapter 6: A Tale Untold

Chapter 6: A Tale Untold

_So that's it, huh? You're really leaving. Kera, I can't tell you how selfish you sound. _It was a cool, bright afternoon as Kera talked with her commanding officer. A comfortably light breeze brushed through the trees, which was a sort of counter balance for the mood in the air.

_I'm sorry ma'am. This is something I have to do._ Kera replied in a firm voice. She was already packed for her journey and ready to leave. Without saying another word, Kera turned away and began to walk.

_If you turn your back on me, you turn your back on your people, Kera!_ The officer yelled after Kera.

Kera paused and slowly turned herself to face her commanding officer. After a short pause, Kera firmly stated to her officer, _But_ _if I don't go, I'll have damned both them and myself. Forgive me._

Her commanding officer glared at her angrily and replied, _So be it, Stardragon, but I will never forgive you._ She turned in an indignant manner and stormed back to the Hall from which she had come.

Kera turned to the road, but instead of road she was confronted with darkness. In it, legions of pale ghostly faces stared at her. Some she recognized as fallen sisters and friends, others were hardly distinguishable. She turned back trying to run from the image before her, but found the town was gone, and in its place was the same enveloping darkness.

_Argh!_ Kera tried to scream but it only came out in her head. Pincer jaws clamped around her leg and she felt a searing in her arms. She looked to see an undead ghoul chewing her leg, while the now angry ghosts that had been circling her had somehow reduced her arms to shreds. She couldn't move. Unable to fight it, Kera fell on her back.

_Stop... stop the pain..._ were here only thoughts.

**_Rip, kill, die, pain..._** the undead babbled to themselves.

_Hm? What is- ?_ Kera saw the new figure coming toward her, and the pain she was feeling seemed to momentarily cease. The young girl waved a hand to her while smiling and Kera could hear an echo of her voice.

_Keraaa... ... Keraaa... Kera wake up!_

"Huh? Ah!" Kera jumped from her sleep in a startled manner at seeing Talim's face before her, not more than a foot away.

"Sorry if I frightened you, but you looked as if you were having a bad dream." Talim explained innocently.

"A seizure would be more like it." Aldos scoffed.

Kera looked around at her surroundings. They were in the same area they had stopped before. She must have fallen asleep on the log as Talim was dressing the mage's wounds. Upon looking at the sky, she noted it was beginning to darken. Night would be upon them soon, and for Kera it was all the better, but she didn't know how well her friend would fare in the dark.

"What is he still doing here?" Kera said accusingly of Aldos.

"I say milady, you have the worst manners I've ever encountered," the elf continued before Kera could object, "It so happens that I was injured more severely than I had previously thought, so your cohort here invited me to 'tag along' with you for awhile."

Kera shot an unbelieving glance at Talim, who was standing next to her at the moment.

"It's okay, right?" Talim asked hesitantly.

_No it is not okay!_ Kera wanted to shout at Talim, but instead she sighed. _This child is to kind. She seems to want to help everyone even if it means sacrifice from herself._

"I don't think that's such a good idea Talim..." Kera interjected in a kind tone.

"Are you always this way with strangers, milady? Or is it just because I'm a blood elf that I seem to bring out your darker side?" Aldos inquired in somewhat more forceful tone than he had intended.

"Shut your mouth mage! And my name is Kera, not milady!" Kera shot back.

"And mine is Aldos, not mage. You would do well to remember that." Aldos replied calmly.

"Was that a threat?" Kera challenged, tensing her bow hand.

"Kera, please," Talim cut in, "I talked to him while you were sleeping. He isn't a bad man, I promise."

_Yet again, so innocent._ Kera thought to herself. _One conversation with the man and she thinks she knows everything about him._

"I still don't know, Talim. Why were those undead chasing you in the first place, _Aldos._" Kera spat the last word out as if it were poison.

"A small enough reason. Do the undead need provocation?" Aldos asked cryptically.

"Kera, he'll die if he's left alone. Perhaps... just to the village?" Talim asked uneasily.

Kera took another deep breath and looked from Talim to the blood elf.

"Fine," she gave in, "but _only_ to the village."

Talim smiled, "Hurry! You're the best Kera!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

Aldos chuckled, "It's to bad you've taken so poorly towards me Lady Kera, Talim here seems to find me trustworthy enough."

Kera let out a slight laugh and shook her head, "I'll not fall for sweet words Aldos. Keep that in mind. Now hurry up. The sooner we get to the town, the sooner we can get rid of you."

"Tsk, tsk. Ever the gentlelady, aren't you?" Aldos smiled as he noticed Kera blush slightly as she turned away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Well, new chapters are just flying off the press here. Guess I'd better go finish my English homework right now, but please, R&R. I'm hungry for your opinions. Okay, keep it ninja everyone.


End file.
